Sailor Moon Solaria
by jenedith princess
Summary: han pasado cerca de dos años desde la ultima batalla, todos han vivido llenos de paz y tranquilidad sin embrago en la oscuridad hay un enemigo al acecho, las Sailor Senshis deberan volver a pelear al mismo tiempo que aprenderan que el pasado no siempre te define y que el presente es el mejor momento para vivir...
1. prologo

HOLA, OK ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE SAILOR MOON, Y ESTE CAP SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ES SU PRESENTACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.

SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NAOKO T.

* * *

 **SAILOR MOON SOLARÍA**

 **Personajes Principales:**

 **Chiba Darién:** 22 años, quinto año de universitario, Universidad de Tokio, facultad de medicina.

 **Tsukino Serena:** 17 años, tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban.

 **Apolline Aya:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Instituto Azabu De Tecnología.

 **Kuo Seiya:** 18 años primer año de universitario, universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Ciencias, Carrera de Ciencias Planetarias. (No aparecerá desde el primer capítulo)

 **Sailor Senshis**

 **Mizuno Amy:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban

 **Hino Rei:** 17 años tercer años de preparatoria, Private Girls T.A

 **Kino Lita:** 18 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Aino Mina:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Tenou Haruka:** 19 años, prestigiosa pianista y piloto de fórmula uno

 **Kaio Michiru:** 19 años, prestigiosa violinista, y maestra de artes en Escuela Mugen, sección primaria.

 **Meio Setsuna:** 22 años, último año en la universidad de Tokio, facultad de ciencias, sección de química biológica

 **Tomoe Hotaru:** 15 años, tercer grado de secundaria, instituto Mugen

 **Sailor Star Light**

Kuo Yaten: 18 años primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Arte , Diseño y Manualidades, sección Estudios de Arte

Kuo Taiki: 18 años ´primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Estudios sociales y Culturales, sección Lengua y Culturas.

 **Personajes secundarios:**

 **Furuhata Andrew:** 22 años, Universitario, universidad de Tokio, Mejor amigo de Darién, dueño de Crown center

 **Vega Jude:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, instituto de Londres.

 **Blade Nathan:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, Instituto Londres.

 **CAPITULO PRIMERO**

" **PROLOGO** **"**

Aquella mañana no distaba mucho de ser una cualquiera, pronto cumpliría los 18 años y dejaría en el pasado sus días como estudiante de preparatoria y la temporada de exámenes para ingresar a la universidad; aún recuerda cuando meses atrás se reunían en el Templo Hikawa para estudiar y pasar el tiempo juntas, todas habían dado su mayor esfuerzo incluso contaron con la ayuda de su amado Darién, quien pese a estar demasiado ocupado con sus propios estudios les había brindado ayuda y todo porque habían acordado ingresar juntas a la famosa universidad de Tokio y como siempre pese a todo ella se había quedado callada, para ella fue imposible negarse ante la mirada ilusionada de todas.

Para ser sincera con ella misma, desde que empezó a cursar su tercer año en la preparatoria, en ella surgieron ciertas dudas, todas sus amigas ya sabían sobre qué hacer por su futuro y como por si fuera poco querían permanecer siempre juntas. Ella también lo quería pero, también quería su espacio, quizá ahora entendía mejor a Darién.

Dando un suspiro sonoro observo la habitación en donde se encontraba, de paredes blancas como la nieve y una gran pecera en una de ellas, tomo parte de las sabanas y cubrió su desnudez para posteriormente sentarse, todas la habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada, quizá lo único que contrastaba con aquel orden era la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada en el piso. Dirigió su mirada al cuerpo durmiente a su lado, Darién en ese estado parecía un niño, sin embargo cuando estaban solos y la pasión los dominaba, dejaba salir su lado más pasional… aun recordaba las sensaciones que vivió en la primera vez que ambos unieron sus cuerpos, aquella misma noche donde Darién le juro que su amor era más grande que el universo, aquella promesa seguida por un beso fue lo suficiente para despertar en ellos la añoranza y la necesidad de estar de una manera más allá de lo normal, de ser un solo ser, de disfrutar de esa pasión que ambos habían estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo; ambos al verse separados de manera inesperada sin la certeza de volverse a ver decidieron por un acuerdo silencioso que vivieran el presente sin arrepentimientos... si bien a partir de esa primera vez su relación avanzo a otro nivel, esta no se sustentaba solo en ello, muy por el contrario ahora estaban más unidos que nunca y eso se apreciaba a simple vista. Volvió a suspirar, se preguntaba qué era lo que diría Darién si supiera sus planes para el futuro…. Y nuevamente volvió a suspirar…

-Si sigues suspirando terminaras por matar a todo los ángeles del cielo – dijo una voz ronca sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Darién! Jeje por que dices eso eh? – pregunto Serena con una mirada risueña en su rostro

\- no has escuchado que por cada suspiro que des un ángel muere? – pregunto Darién mientras acariciaba el largo cabello que cubría su espalda

-entonces deberé dejar de suspirar no?, jeje aunque – dijo mientras se movía para quedar encima de su amado – mientras tu estés conmigo no me importa que no haya más ángeles en el cielo

-eso es algo egoísta de su parte princesa – declaro divertido el azabache – pero a mí lo único que me preocupa es estar siempre a tu lado. – y acorto las distancias en sus labios.

Amaba de sobremanera el toque de aquellos suaves labios rosados, sabían a gloria, y con un suave pero rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones, quedando ahora el sobre el cuerpo de aquella persona que más amaba…. Y con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra se sostenía para no aplastar a su princesa con su cuerpo, delineaba su rostro, aquella piel blanca como marfil, esas largas pestañas que cubrían y protegían a aquellos dos zafiros que su amada tenia por ojos…. Hace dos años el murió sin poder decirle a su amada cuanto la amaba, recordó la desesperación que sintió cuando su vida estaba extinguiéndose, recordando todo aquello que no pudo decirle a su princesa y la luz de sus ojos, ojos que quizá ya nunca más vería….. fue un milagro el poder volver a la vida, el poder volver a mirar a esos ojos y besar aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, que aquella noche hace dos año olvido todos y por primera vez en su vida dejo que sus emociones y sentimientos manejaran sus acciones.

-que es lo que piensas tanto?- pregunto Serena mientras delineaba el rostro de la persona que más amaba

-que hace dos años te dije que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo pero, - decía mientras nuevamente acercaba su rostro al de ella – la verdad es que no hay comparación para el amor que siento por ti – y cerro la brecha que los separaba mientras Serena se abrazaba a su cuello y nuevamente, despacio y con ternura, demostrando cuanto se amaban volvía a unir sus cuerpos y sus almas…

 ******* ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *******

Una suave melodía se expandía por aquel salón, ninguno de los presentes decía algo o hacia movimiento alguno, todos ellos concentrados en disfrutar aquella dulce melodía.

Había escuchado varias veces decir a todos aquellos que la escuchaban que al tocar el piano era como su de sus dedos brotara una magia que tranquilizaba a todo su alrededor, otros más, amigos de su padre se atrevían a decir que su sola presencia junto con su música sanaba cualquier herida y que aquellos diamantes que mucho decían ver salir de sus dedos eran como los mismísimos rayos del sol que iluminaba su día y la habitación entera donde se encontrara… sin embrago para ella el tocar el piano en especial aquella hermosa melodía que desde que tenía uso de razón siempre la acompañaba en su mente y corazón, la hacía ver en su mente una hermosa joven que era custodiada por grande pilares, un hermoso jardín y una padres que la adoraban, también podía ver a esa misma chica sentirse amada por todo ser viviente en aquel lugar, riendo, bailando, recibiendo y dando amor, cerraba los ojos y podía verla sentada en el pasto de un enorme jardín mientras una dama de extenso cabello plata tocaba aquella misma canción en compañía de un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios que hacia acompañamiento a la melodía con un violín, a su lado, igual que ella sentado, un hombre mayor de cabellos rubios mirando con amor a aquella mujer … las ultimas notas de la melodía se oían y con ella su corazón se comprimía….

-excelente! – en verdad su hija es todo un prodigio…

-muchas gracias, bien quizá debiéramos pasar al estudio, debemos termina cuanto antes todo el papeleo restante….

Ambos hombres se retiraron junto con sus respectivas esposas dejándola aun sumida en sus pensamientos y tocando una nueva melodía, abrió sus ojos mostrando aquel singular tono carmesí, tono que a muy corta edad la aisló de los demás niños, había vivido una niñez muy solitaria, sin embargo fue también que gracias a ellos conoció a sus grandes amigos y pilares de su vida, incluso mucho más importante que sus padres… aquellos dos chiquillos mayores que ella que fueron su salvavidas cuando estaba hundiéndose…. Y que al igual que ella compartían su amor por la música. Incluso en esos momentos podía sentir sus miradas en ella…. Una nueva melodía, si bien cuando empezaba tocar ella no se detenía, a menos claro que la detuvieran pero sabía a la perfección que esos dos no lo harían, por lo menos si no fuera importante….

-esta es la primera vez que escucho esta melodía, de donde ha salido? – pregunto uno de ellos

-je! Probablemente ni ella misma lo sepa – declaro el otro

\- saben que no toco nada que no sienta, y saben también que todo aquello que toco sale solo cuando estoy con ustedes…- declaro la joven que seguía tocando – incluso podría decir que ustedes son mis musas

-jajaja….me pregunto si eso seguirá así después de…- anuncio el más cercano a la ventana de aquel salón, mirando el hermosos paisaje que se presentaba ante el….

Aquellas palabras habían hecho mella en los tres…. Pronto, ella partiría. Su padre había tomado la decisión de llevarla al lugar de origen de su difunta madre, Japón, decisión que tomo sin siquiera consultárselo… decisión que no había dado oportunidad de rechazar…. Ella no quería partir, dejando todo aquello que la hacía sentir segura pero "debes dejar de ser una niña en su caja de cristal, el mundo no solo se limita a este lugar", había dicho su padre, pero para ella su mundo si se limitaba a ese hermoso entorno que la rodeaba, su mundo era sencillamente su música y aquellos dos varones que la salvaron de la soledad y la locura… y su padre sordo a sus suplicas le estaba destrozando su mundo…. Esta sería la última vez que podría verlos…. Esta sería la última ocasión en que estarían los tres juntos… porque ella el día de mañana, al alba, tomaría un avión con destino a Japón… a la espera de volver a su hogar….

-todo estará bien Aya, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo…- decía uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba una de sus manos haciendo que dejase de tocar

-eres fuertes y nunca estarás sola pequeña – decía el otro tomando su otra mano

Ambos, le mostraron un tierna sonrisa, ella simplemente agacho su cabeza para después asentir, quizá su padre aun no lo comprendía y quisiera expandir su mundo, pero ella, estaba bien así, tenía todo lo que podía desear…. Su padre no comprendía que aun sin saberlo estaba destrozando su mundo

 ******* ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *******

Luna y Sol, vidas completamente distintas, un solo camino que hará cruzar sus destinos;

Pasado, Presente y Futuro, dependerá de ellas,

Y una calamidad, acechando esta…..


	2. CAPITULO PRIMERO

hola bueno aqui con el primer capitulo espero les guste

muchas gracias a todos aquellos que ha leido mi fic, espero que se anime a seguirme en esta historia asi como el dejarme sus comentarios, muchas gracias a Cotita83, me hizo muy feliz tu mensaje! espero te guste esta cap.

* * *

SAILOR MOON SOLARÍA

 **Personajes Principales:**

 **Chiba Darién:** 22 años, quinto año de universitario, Universidad de Tokio, facultad de medicina.

 **Tsukino Serena (30/06):** 17 años, tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban.

 **Apolline Aya:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Instituto Azabu De Tecnología.

 **Kuo Seiya:** 18 años primer año de universitario, universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Ciencias, Carrera de Ciencias Planetarias. (No aparecerá desde el primer capítulo)

 **Sailor Senshis**

 **Mizuno Amy (10/09):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban

 **Hino Rei (17/04):** 18 años tercer años de preparatoria, Private Girls T.A

 **Kino Lita (05/12):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Aino Mina(22/10):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Tenou Haruka:** 19 años, prestigiosa pianista y piloto de fórmula uno

 **Kaio Michiru:** 19 años, prestigiosa violinista, y maestra de artes en Escuela Mugen, sección primaria.

 **Meio Setsuna:** 22 años, último año en la universidad de Tokio, facultad de ciencias, sección de química biológica

 **Tomoe Hotaru:** 15 años, tercer grado de secundaria, instituto Mugen

 **Sailor Star Light**

Kuo Yaten: 18 años primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Arte , Diseño y Manualidades, sección Estudios de Arte

Kuo Taiki: 18 años ´primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Estudios sociales y Culturales, sección Lengua y Culturas.

 **Personajes secundarios:**

 **Furuhata Andrew:** 22 años, Universitario, universidad de Tokio, Mejor amigo de Darién, dueño de Crown center

 **Vega Jude:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, instituto de Londres.

 **Blade Nathan:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, Instituto Londres.

 **CAPITULO PRIMERO**

" **ARRIBO** **"**

Hacia un par de horas que por fin había llegado a Tokio, tiempo en el que no había salido de su alcoba, había escuchado a la servidumbre, específicamente a dos doncellas jóvenes, decir que mis acciones se trataban de un capricho mío y siendo sincera lo que ellas comentaran no me importaba, yo solo quería regresar a mi casa y tocar todo el día; pero claro mi padre insistía en que debía conocer no sé qué del origen de una madre a quien nunca conocí, y blah, blah, blah…. Aunque estaba segura que esto de alejarme de la casa no había sido su idea, desde hace cinco años que la relación o mejor dicho escasa relación que sostenía con mi padre se esfumo cuando a su vida llego aquella mujer, Erika…. Una mujer 10 años menor que mi padre y que lo aparto de mi lado…. Lo único que aún seguía siendo constante en mi vida eran Jude y Nathan… mis mejores amigos, por más que Erika trato de alejarlos de mi fue inútil ellos siempre estaban con migo, me hacia una ligera idea de lo que ella trataba de hacer, mi familia siempre había sido adinerada, fortuna hecha a base de los avances tecnológicos, y con una larga historia familiar; mi padre había heredado toda aquella fama y fortuna al ser hijo único. Cuando mi madre murió mi padre quedo viudo contando apenas con 25 años, razón por la que paso a ser uno de los solteros más codiciados que fue pescado por la linda chica inocente que casualmente conoció en una de sus tantas reuniones benéficas…. Para ella yo era un estorbo, un obstáculo para que ella heredara todo, incluso varias veces había tratado de quedar encinta, cosa que mi padre evitaba por todos los medios, creo que mi madre al haber muerto mientras me daba a luz lo había dejado marcado para desgracia de aquella…. Mujer…. Al final de todo ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, de acuerdo o no, había sido enviada a este país y no me quedaba nada más que aceptarlo.

-buenas tardes señorita, como se encuentra? – Pregunto un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso y ojos amables, entrando a la pieza – las doncellas me han dicho que no ha querido salir desde que llegado la casa, así que me atreveré a cuestionar su decisión de permanecer en su alcoba

-buenas tardes Jean, y al parecer todo el servicio ha sido comunicado de mi enclaustramiento, así que antes que otra cosa, te pediré que en cuanto salgas de esta habitación les comuniques a aquellas doncellas que expanden mi actitud, que aquí se les paga para que realicen cosas de beneficio como la limpieza de la casa mas no para que mejoren sus cualidades comunicativas

-de acuerdo señorita – sin embargo eso no contesta mi pregunta, por que ha estado encerrada en su habitación? – declaro Jean mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la ventana esperando una respuesta que él, por supuesto ya sabía, el había trabajado para la familia como mayordomo desde la época del abuelo, el representaba la figura paterna de mi vida, al haberme cuidado desde pequeña, así que no había posibilidad alguna de que pudiera esconderle algo.

-tu sabes tan bien como yo que no era mi deseo el venir aquí – dije mientras me acercaba a él, me arrodillaba y recargaba mi cabeza en sus rodillas – pero mi padre ha dejado de escuchar lo que digos desde hace mucho tiempo que ya ni siquiero pierdo mi tiempo en tratar de persuadirlo, es demasiado problemático hacerlo…

-pero? – pregunto Jean mientras con ternura acariciaba mi cabeza

-pero esta tan frustrante saber que justo ahora soy solo un estorbo en su vida, alguien sin valor alguno, por eso he decidido que esta será la última orden que seguiré, terminare lo que falta de la carrera en esta pequeña isla, y con ello podre ser libre al fin…. Podre ser libre…. – y con cada palabra sentía dolor, lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos involuntariamente, dolía todo lo que decía porque eso significaría cortar todo lazo que me uniera a mi padre pero no me importaba, había estado siempre soportando el poco o escaso amor que me brido, siempre pensando y realizando acciones para poder complacerlo y me brindara así una sonrisa… pero nunca nada funciono… aun así me conformaban con la poca atención que él me brindaba, pero ahora…. Yo ya no era necesaria…. – cuando eso suceda por favor, no me odies…

-mi niña… quizá puedas parecer una persona madura, pero la verdad es que aunque aparentes ser una persona confiada, egoísta, segura de ti misma y que no hay nada que te moleste o perturbe , la realizada es que tu solo eres una niña encerrada en un cuerpo de mujer, una niña que necesita amor, alguien que la haga sentir segura y que solo quiere reír, por eso mi niña es que no importa lo que haga o diga, yo siempre la querré y la seguiré, yo al igual que los señoritos Vega y Blade siempre estaremos de su lado, así que no perturbe aún más su corazón y haga lo que tenga que hacer, que sola, mi niña nunca estará – no lo veía pero sabía con certeza que él me brindaba una calidad sonrisa mientras aún continuaba acariciando mi cabello, el me confortaba y yo no podía dejar de llorar en silencio cuestionándome por qué mi padre nunca pudo ser como el….

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

El sol pronto se ocultaría, la brisa estaba enfriando, pero no me importaba, llevaba un par de horas en este lugar, que me brindaba una magnifica vista del atardecer, me encantaba esta parte del parque, Darién y yo solíamos venir mucho a este lugar para pasar el tiempo juntos, era un lugar muy tranquilo incluso magnifico para poder dormir….

Había llegado a este lugar huyendo de mis amigas, en la tarde todas habíamos quedado en el Crown, hoy habían llegado los resultados del examen universitario y todas querían abrirlo juntas, yo realmente no estaba muy emocionada, ya sabía el resultado de ello aun sin la necesidad de abrirlo… pero aun así no podía faltar, cuando nos habíamos instalado en nuestra mesa habitual y habiendo pedido, nos disponíamos a abrir los sobres, más la llegada de Haruka y Michiru nos interrumpió, ambas se sentaron con nosotras, Rei les comentó el motivo de nuestra reunión y nos apresuraron para que abriéramos nuestros sobres, no había pasado ni el minuto cuando Rei, Lita, Mina incluso Amy gritaron de la emoción, las habían aceptado… bueno Mina había sido aceptada por pura suerte. Yo aun leía mi carta, mi rostro no cambio, así que rápidamente doble la hoja y volví a meterla en el sobre, Haruka noto mi movimiento y me pregunto que si algo pasaba, yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, el comentario de mi amiga había llamado la atención de las demás y me preguntaron que había pasado, así que solo me quedaba decirles….

-lo siento, jejeje creo que no me fue bien…. No han aceptado…- dije mientras reía tontamente y me rascaba la cabeza

-pero si la carta decía... –trato de decir Haruka, quien estaba sentada al lado mío, seguramente había leído la carta

-no te preocupes, estoy bien pero debo irme, quede de ver a Darién en el parque y ya voy tarde jejeje, nos vemos luego chicas –sonreí y me levante, antes de irme le dirigí a Haruka una mirada pidiendo que no dijera nada y me fui

Escuche como Rei me llamaba pero debía salir de ahí…. Así fue como llegue aquí, era cierto que había quedado de ver a Darién en este lugar pero el salía de su turno en el hospital a las 7 lo que significaba que llegaría aquí por las 8, faltaba muy poco tiempo, el haber estado aquí durante tanto tiempo me había dado el suficiente tiempo para pensar y tomar una decisión, hoy por fin le contaría a Darién mi plan para el futuro, sabía muy bien que él me apoyaría sin embargo, aún me preocupaba su qué es lo que pensaría….

Alguien tapo mis ojos y pregunto quién era… no debía ser adivina para saberlo, conocía muy bien esas manos y esa ronca voz,

-Darién pensé que ya eras bastante mayorcito para estos juegos jejeje- dije mientras aun sin soltarnos él tomaba asiento a mi lado

-sol quería sorprenderte princesa, -dijo regalándome un sonrisa –así que dime que tal tu día, ya han llegado los resultados no? Como te ha ido?...

-bueno de eso precisamente quería hablar… pero podríamos antes ir a tu departamento?, me muero de hambre y hoy prometiste prepararme algo delicioso jejeje –dije poniéndome de pie e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo

-jejeje de acuerdo, vamos princesa, hoy te hare un festín jajaja –se levantó y tomo mi mano

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Hoy Serena daría su primer paso para construir su futuro, iban caminando uno al lado del otro, cuando una suave brisa los envolvió, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que esa brisa les robo aquel sobre, sacando como si fuera una mano la hoja de respuesta de la universidad desenvolviéndola y lanzándola al lago dejando ver por pocos instantes su mensaje antes de que la tinta se corriera y se hundiera….

En base a su desempeño en el examen de ingreso y de la entrevista que usted nos envió y tras la cual ha sido seriamente evaluada, La Universidad de Tokio tiene la obligación de infórmale que usted ha sido

 **ACEPTADA**

Estaremos esperando su…


	3. CAPITULO SEGUNDO

HOLA BUENAS TARDES AQUI LES TRAIDO OTRO CAPTULO MAS DE sAILOR mOON sOLARIA, ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE HAYA PERSONA QUE LO LEAN Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, LEERLOS ME PUSO TAN FELIZ JAJAJA. ES FIN ESTE CAPTULO SE LOS DEDICO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI FIC EN ESPECIAL A **yssareyes48 y a Guest** QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP TAMBIEN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEW.

ESPERO ENTIENDAN LA PRIMERA PARTE, COMO QUE LA ESCRIBI MEDIA COMPLICAD PERO EN FIN, Y TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA SABER SI QUISIERAN QUE PUESIERA LO QUE OCURRE O VA A PASAR ENTRE NUESTROS DOS PROTAGONISTAS FAVORITOS...

RECUERDEN QUE SAILOR MOON NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE NAOKO T.

RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA O EN QUE DEBO MEJORAR...

BYE BYE!

* * *

SAILOR MOON SOLARÍA

 **Personajes Principales:**

 **Chiba Darién:** 22 años, quinto año de universitario, Universidad de Tokio, facultad de medicina.

 **Tsukino Serena (30/06):** 17 años, tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban.

 **Apolline Aya:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Instituto Azabu De Tecnología.

 **Kuo Seiya:** 18 años primer año de universitario, universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Ciencias, Carrera de Ciencias Planetarias. (No aparecerá desde el primer capítulo)

 **Sailor Senshis**

 **Mizuno Amy (10/09):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban

 **Hino Rei (17/04):** 18 años tercer años de preparatoria, Private Girls T.A

 **Kino Lita (05/12):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Aino Mina(22/10):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Tenou Haruka:** 19 años, prestigiosa pianista y piloto de fórmula uno

 **Kaio Michiru:** 19 años, prestigiosa violinista, y maestra de artes en Escuela Mugen, sección primaria.

 **Meio Setsuna:** 22 años, último año en la universidad de Tokio, facultad de ciencias, sección de química biológica

 **Tomoe Hotaru:** 15 años, tercer grado de secundaria, instituto Mugen

 **Sailor Star Light**

 **Kuo Yaten:** 18 años primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Arte , Diseño y Manualidades, sección Estudios de Arte

 **Kuo Taiki** : 18 años ´primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Estudios sociales y Culturales, sección Lengua y Culturas.

 **Personajes secundarios:**

 **Furuhata Andrew:** 22 años, Universitario, universidad de Tokio, Mejor amigo de Darién, dueño de Crown center

 **Vega Jude:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, instituto de Londres.

 **Blade Nathan:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, Instituto Londres.

* * *

 **CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

" **DULCES SUEÑOS** **"**

Ora vez aquel sueño, porque no había otra cosa que lo pudiera describir… ahí estaba nuevamente caminando por los largos pasillos de plata y oro, no había nada más que iluminara su camino más que la luz de las estrellas y de la luna; frente a ella corría una niña de largos cabellos plata con destellos oscuros, corría deprisa sin perder aquella tierna sonrisa. Sabia hacia donde se dirigía, algo dentro de ese sueño se le había tan familiar, aquella niña había llegado a un hermoso jardín lleno de flores amarillas y blancas dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un laberinto, la siguió, sin pensarlo corrió detrás de ella encontrándola frente a una fuente y sonriendo más… pero no estaba sola, había alguien con ella, y se acercó, un niño más grande que ella, vestido con una elegante armadura y espada al costado, se acercó nuevamente pero no podría ver sus rostros, y ellos no notaban su presencia…. Ambos niños reían, como si no importara nada en su pequeño mundo, y le dio tristeza, una pena tan grande se estableció en su pecho, quería llorar sin saber por qué…

La niña estaba tan feliz que empezó a correr por las flores buscando algo, cayo rasgando aquel precioso vestido blanco, ella no pudo moverse solo observaba, aquel muchachito se había acercado a ella y la socorrió, ambos se miraron y sostuvieron sus manos, dejando ver un pequeño brazalete en ambos, y de pronto un viento frio y desgarrador sacudió el jardín, desflorando las flores del lugar y creando un remolino, aun cubriéndose podía ver a la niña quien estaba sola, llorando y sosteniendo fuertemente aquel brazalete entre sus manos, y nuevamente su corazón dolió que no pudo evitar esta vez llorar….. Y un destello la deslumbro…

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, aquel bello jardín había sido convertido en una desolada plaza, la fuente aún estaba ahí, y frente a ella se encontraba una joven, sabía quién era, era aquella niña, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, su ropa había cambiado drásticamente, parecía una guerrera, inmutable y poderosa, dirigió su vista al cielo esperando ver aquello que parecía hipnotizar su mirada, ante todo aquel cielo negro, la luna resplandecía poderosa y a su lado un bello planeta azul parecía iluminado por su presencia…. La tierra. El ruido de un rama quebrase la hicieron dirigir su vista hacia la joven quien ahora, sabia estaba por irse, ella se quedó inmóvil, esperando por lo que fuera a pasar aun con pequeñas cuentas cristalinas saliendo de sus ojos. Ante ella, dos sombras más aparecieron, hablaron de algo y haciendo reaccionar a la joven partiendo custodiada por aquellas sombras, sin embargo antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista ella volteo a mirarla, y sus ojos chocaron con lo de ella... impresionándola por completo… ambas con una mirada de que dejaban ver una soledad pintada de rojo.

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Habíamos pasado por el supermercado de camino a mi departamento, no había querido decir nada pero sabía a la perfección que algo molestaba a Serena, ella no solía mantenerse callada, era de un carácter tan alegre que contagiaba a cualquiera, por la tarde había recibido la llamada de Haruka quien estaba preocupada por su cabeza de bombo como ella solía llamarla, por lo que había salido temprano de mi turno y había ido directamente a aquella parte del parque, el cual se había hecho nuestro refugio. Cuando había llegado la había visto desde lejos, metida tanto en su pensamientos que no había notado mi presencia, me quede observándola preguntándome que era lo que la tenia de esa manera. Desde la pelea con galaxia, a ninguno nos sorprendió el hecho de que se mantuviera alegre y siguiera siendo la misma, pero yo al igual que Haruka sabíamos a la perfección que algo en ella había cambiado, había crecido no solo en apariencia sino también mentalmente. Ella ya había por fin aceptado su destino como Sailor scouts. Me encantaba cuando estando los dos solos dejaba ver su lado más sereno, siendo ella misma, sabia también que cuando todas sus amigas empezaron a planear su futuro, ella aun dudaba del suyo; fue por eso que me di cuenta que no me importaba si mi princesa seguía o no estudiando, yo solo pedía, deseaba y haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera con migo por siempre, no por un pasado que nos haya atado, ni por un futuro que no esté esperando, sino por el presente, por la serena que hoy día es y a la que amo más allá de todo y todos. Cuando hubimos terminado la cena, lleve nuestros platos al lavabo ella aprovecho para abrir el cancel saliendo al balcón, y ahí parada mientras el viento mecía suavemente sus dorados cabellos y su piel era iluminada por la luna pensé, la suerte que tenia de tenerla a mi lado.

-y bien… me dirás de que es de lo que querías hablar Serena?- pregunte mientras me sentaba con ella al lado del balcón, - es que lo que te tiene tan callada?

-….. Darién, las chicas fueron aceptadas en la universidad, ellas estaba tan contentas…- dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz

-pero…

\- cuando me preguntaron a mí, yo…. Darién yo también fui aceptada...

-eso es maravilloso princesa

-si eso es genial pero…. –me interrumpió – pero yo les mentí y les dije que me había rechazado, no sé muy bien porque lo hice, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había salido del Crown y me encontraba en el parque… -callo, pero tampoco la interrumpí, sabia por su expresión que estaba pensado las palabras para decirme aquello que tanto le preocupa – Darién, -dijo mirándome fijamente – yo, si yo dejara de estudiar, yo… tú crees que sería malo para ti o para mí? – podía verlo su mirada estaba expectante de mi respuesta si pero también podía ver la determinación en su mirada y no pude hacer otra cosa más que tomarla de su cintura y acercarla a mí.

-Serena, no me importa si estudias o no, yo te quiero por la persona que eres no por tus estudios, si es tu decisión no me importa si estudias o no, si por mi fuera, sabes tan bien como yo que ya estaría viviendo aquí como mi esposa, llevando en ese dedo tuyo un anillo de bodas y no uno de compromiso, yo sería tan feliz con el simple hecho de tenerte y mantener, no me importaría incluso trabajar todo el día para poder complacer cada uno de tus caprichos,

-pero si trabajas todo el día, yo no podría verte…- dijo ella aferrándose a mi

-cierto, lo que quiero decir es que, yo siempre te apoyare en lo que tu decidas princesa… siempre… - no pude verlo pero sabía que ella estaba sonriendo y yo también

-Darién hay algo más….- pronuncio con su cara enterrada en mi pecho

\- bueno mientras no me digas que Rini viene en camino, creo que todo sería fácil de manejar…- dije bromeando, haciendo que ella se alejara de mí y me mirara completamente sonrojada

-Darién Chiba! Por dios no digas esas cosas, aun no estoy lista para ser mama y perder mi hermosa figura, aun no quiero compartirte! –dijo inflando sus mejillas en un tierno puchero

-jajajaja de acuerdo de todas maneras, no debes preocuparte por eso sabes muy bien que yo tomo mis medidas y hago que tú también cierto – dije guiñándole un ojo haciendo nuevamente que se sonrojara, se veía tan linda

-por dios, no debes juntarte tanto con Mina!,…. En fin lo que quería decirte es… que…. Bueno…

-anda Serena dime…

\- bueno, me he postulado para entrar en la Aoyama Gakuin University, quiero estudiar comunicaciones, Darién fui aceptada…. – el oír eso realmente me sorprendió, aquella escuela al igual que la de Tokio tenía un buen prestigio, además de enseñanzas desde escuela elemental, pero yo sabía que para Serena nada era imposible.

-me alegra tanto oír eso, felicidades princesa…

\- tú crees que ellas se enfadaran con migo?

-no lo creo…. Bueno tal vez Rei se enfade porque no les dijiste nada pero creo que lo entenderán, ellas al igual que yo solo queremos que tú hagas lo que realmente quieras y seas feliz con ello.

-gracias Darién… - me dijo nuevamente abrazándose a mi….

-y dígame princesa – le dije mientras tomaba con una de mis manos su mentón para que me observara – tiene que llegar esta noche a su castillo o puede quedarse con migo y dejarme felicitarla durante toda la velada?

-… llamare a mi casa y a Rei para avisarle que seré secuestrada por un apuesto príncipe, siempre y cuando me prometa, hacerme feliz el día de hoy….- pronuncio bajo mientras se sujetaba con ambos brazos de mi cuello y yo pasaba mis brazos por su cintura…..

-Te prometo, demostrar mi amor esta noche, y marcarlo en su cuerpo… - e inclinando mi cabeza roce sus labios con los míos en un contacto suave y tierno

Ambos no separamos despacio y nos miramos, para que seguidamente ella rompiera el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y se dirigiera al sillón donde se encontraba el bolso, la vi tomando su celular y hablar con su madre, diciéndole que pasaría la noche con Rei para después colgar y llamar a su guardiana de fuego y pedirle que la cubriera como en varias ocasiones ya lo había hecho, cuando colgó yo me acerque y la tome por la cintura y la apreté a mi cuerpo…. Ella puso sus manos sobre las mías y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello dejándome embriagar por su dulce aroma a rosas, sin deshacer el abrazo ella se giró para quedar de frente a mí, ambos nos miramos tratando de transmitirnos con ellos todo el amor que nos profesábamos y que estábamos a punto de demostrar con nuestros nuestros… agache mi cabeza y cerrado los ojos la bese, después de susurrarle un TE AMO que fue respondido por YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO…. Y ese beso fue el principio de la larga noche que nos esperaba a mi princesa a y mí…


	4. CAPITULO TERCERO

HOLA BONITO DOMINGO! PUES VERAN EL DIA DE HOY ESTOY MUY FELIZ YA QUE PASE TODAS MI MATERIAS DE ESTE SEMESTRE, BUENO AUN FALTA UN PARCIAL PERO AUN TENGO ESPERANZAS JEJEJE

EN FIN ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP QUE LES TRAIGO HOY, AMI EN LO GENERAL CREO QUE ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO, SE ME OCURRIERON MUCHAS MANERA DE HACER EL DICHOSO ENCUENTRO PERO CREO QUE ESTE ES MAS NORMAL, POR LO MENOS MAS NORMAL QUE INVOLUCRARLAS EN UNA ACCIDENTE AUTOMIVILISTICO NO? JEJEJE

EN FIN AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI HISTORIA, A AQUELLAS QUE LA SIGUEN Y AUN MAS A AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, ME HACEN TAN FELIZ, DEDICO ESTE CAP A **yssareyes48** y a **princessqueen** , GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP

RECUERDEN QUE SAILOR MOON NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE NAOKO T.

¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!

* * *

SAILOR MOON SOLARÍA

 **Personajes Principales:**

 **Chiba Darién:** 22 años, quinto año de universitario, Universidad de Tokio, facultad de medicina.

 **Tsukino Serena (30/06):** 17 años, tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban.

 **Apolline Aya:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Instituto Azabu De Tecnología.

 **Kuo Seiya:** 18 años primer año de universitario, universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Ciencias, Carrera de Ciencias Planetarias. (No aparecerá desde el primer capítulo)

 **Sailor Senshis**

 **Mizuno Amy (10/09):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban

 **Hino Rei (17/04):** 18 años tercer años de preparatoria, Private Girls T.A

 **Kino Lita (05/12):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Aino Mina(22/10):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Tenou Haruka:** 19 años, prestigiosa pianista y piloto de fórmula uno

 **Kaio Michiru:** 19 años, prestigiosa violinista, y maestra de artes en Escuela Mugen, sección primaria.

 **Meio Setsuna:** 22 años, último año en la universidad de Tokio, facultad de ciencias, sección de química biológica

 **Tomoe Hotaru:** 15 años, tercer grado de secundaria, instituto Mugen

 **Sailor Star Light**

 **Kuo Yaten:** 18 años primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Arte , Diseño y Manualidades, sección Estudios de Arte

 **Kuo Taiki** : 18 años ´primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Estudios sociales y Culturales, sección Lengua y Culturas.

 **Personajes secundarios:**

 **Furuhata Andrew:** 22 años, Universitario, universidad de Tokio, Mejor amigo de Darién, dueño de Crown center

 **Vega Jude:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, instituto de Londres.

 **Blade Nathan:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, Instituto Londres.

 **CAPITULO TERCERO**

" **JUNIO 30, ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

 **PARTE 1** **"**

-Buenos días señorita! –decía Jean entrando en la recamara, dejando una charola con alimentos en la mesita cercana a las cortinas las cuales corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol atravesara el gran ventanal, más cuando giro para despertar a la jovencita que se supone dormía, encontró una cama vacía y tendida y por supuesto sin la jovencita…. –bueno…. Esto es inusual….

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Definitivamente el tiempo volando, desde que le había dicho a Darién mi decisión, habían pasado ya varias semanas y pasado mañana por fin dejaría de ser oficialmente una estudiante de preparatoria, al día siguiente de que llegaran las respuesta universitarias, Darién me había acompañado a la universidad de Aoyama para conocerla mejor y de paso pedir más detalles para completar mi inscripción, al principio había estado nerviosa pero conforme transcurrían los minutos me iba tranquilizando y claro, ayudaba mucho que Darién sonriera y me comentara lo grandiosa que era aquella universidad y la suerte de que me haya quedado en ella, "también no esta tan lejos de la universidad de Tokio y del hospital lo cual significa que podre venir a recogerte muy seguido princesa, lástima que no este lo suficiente lejos de tu casa como para que tengas que buscar un lugar donde quedarte" había dicho mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me hacía sonrojar, el muy…. Lo hacía aposta!

Ahora bien estando a tan pocas hora de graduarme todo me parecía muy irreal, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta las horribles calificaciones que en secundaria lleve, en el caso de mis amigas fue relativamente fácil decirles y hacer que me entendieran, aunque el hecho de soportar uno que otro reclamo -entiéndase por parte de Mina- y algún golpe –especialidad de Rei- aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había esperado que me preguntaran la verdadera razón de mi decisión…

 **FLASH BACK**

-lo único que no entiendo es por qué vas a rechazar ir a la mejor universidad de Japón!- alego Mina alzando la voz

-eso es verdad, Serena entrar en la universidad de Tokio no es nada fácil, aunque eso no significa que desprecie el prestigio de la universidad de Aoyama- decía Emi

\- … bueno, la verdad es que podría decirles cualquier otra cosa pero creo que la verdadera razón es que, quería probarme a mí misma, siempre he estado dependiendo de ustedes y de Darién, incluso he llegado a depender de Haruka o en algún momento de otras personas, que me he llegado a cuestionar si en verdad era incapaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma. –dije mientras miraba fijamente la bebida que tenía frente a mí, - de hecho y para ser completamente sincera con migo misma es un sentimiento que nació cuando aún estábamos peleando contra Galaxia, aquella vez en que ustedes siempre estuvieron a mi lado para protegerme de Sailor Tyn Nianko quien quería mi semilla estelar y más adelante cuando ustedes murieron y encomendaron a las Star light que me protegieran, incluso cuando Haruka y las demás idearon el plan para vencer a Galaxia, me hizo darme cuenta de que de una u otra forma ustedes siempre hacían las cosas sin consultarme, que llegue a preguntarme si en verdad era alguien en quien no se podía confiar…

-serena eso no es…- trato de decir Rei

-lo sé, sé que ustedes no pensaron en ello pero es un sentimiento que nació de aquella desesperación, por ello es que tome esa decisión, quiero estudiar en Aoyama para demostrarme que yo puedo lograr aquello que me proponga, solo es por mí y poder subir más mi autoestima y quizá mi ego… -

 **FLASH BACK END**

Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía a todas abrazándome, incluso derribaron a Darién quien estaba sentado a mi lado para poder llegar a mí, definitivamente tenia a las mejores amiga del mundo.

Aunque la verdadera razón del porque me encontraba en estos momentos tan feliz paseándome por la cuidad tarareando una canción era porque hoy era 30 de junio, hoy era mi cumpleaños número 18, jeje estaba tan feliz sobre todo porque Darién y las chicas me prometieron una fiesta inolvidable.

Debía buscar el mejor vestido!

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Había salido desde temprano de la mansión, la verdad era que al no haber ningún piano dentro de la casa me aburría demasiado, supongo que por un poco de aire fresco no le hacía daño a nadie…

Si a nadie le hace daño tomar un poco de aire fresco… si cómo no! Bendito – entiéndase el sarcasmo- el momento en que pensé eso, ahora estaba metida en un gran problema…. Me encontraba perdida y con una apetito inmenso… genial jamás volveré a salir, incluso pediré que me lleven y me recojan de la universidad!... Japón podrá ser una isla pequeña en comparación con Londres y eso pero era una cuidad al fin y al cabo…. Si Jude o Nathan se enteraran seguramente estarían muriendo de la risa…

Yo seguía despotricando una y mil cosas más cuando al dar vuelta con en una esquina choque con algo haciéndome caer…. Si definitivamente hoy no era mi día…..

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Había dado muchas vueltas pero aun así no me animaba a entrar a ninguna tienda yo sola, es decir por problemas de dinero no tenía problema, mi papi me había dado por primera vez su tarjeta de crédito para poder comprarme todo lo que quiera…. "Para que mi pequeña princesa luzca sensacional este día"…. Si claro ya vería el cuándo le llegara la factura jeje, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no estaba muy atenta al dar la vuelta en una esquina y choque con algo haciéndome caer…. Cuando mire al frente investigando con que era lo que había chocado me encontré con una chica que también había caído por el impacto, y que se estaba quejando del golpe que habían recibido tus… bueno por el golpe…. Genial ya me había metido en problemas…

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

El golpe fue duro, cuando abrí los ojos –los cuales había cerrado por el impacto – me encontré de frente con otra joven, quien me miraba con miedo… al notar que la miraba y que ambas aun permanecíamos en el suelo se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme…

-lo… lo siento, no era mi intención, venia distraída y… y…. Lo siento! –dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza….

-eh? Ah… no, no te preocupes yo también venia distraída buscando un buen lugar para almorzar, no te preocupes, creo que la culpa es de ambas no es así señorita….

-eh?... aaaaa mi nombre es Tsukino Serena –decía dudando un poco

-muy bien señorita Tsukino, aunque yo acepto sus disculpas si usted también acepta las mías –dije mientras le sonreía….

-… a si de acuerdo jeje….

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Cuando la chica frente a mi abrió los ojos y me miro, sentí una extraña sensación, pero rápidamente la olvide al recordar que ambas estábamos aun sentadas en plena calle así que me levante lo más rápido que pude y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla, quizás si fuera educada no se molestaría tanto….

-lo… lo siento, no era mi intención, venia distraída y… y…. Lo siento! –dije mientras inclinaba la cabeza…. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué….

-eh? Ah… no, no te preocupes yo también venia distraída buscando un buen lugar para almorzar, no te preocupes, creo que la culpa es de ambas no es así señorita…. – se detuvo como esperando algo…. Que podrá ser…. Quizá tu nombre? Me dijo una voz que más bien se parecía a la de Rei… por que será…

-eh?... aaaaa mi nombre es Tsukino Serena –dije dudando un poco, quizá no era eso a lo que refería…

-muy bien señorita Tsukino, aunque yo acepto sus disculpas si usted también acepta las mías –me dijo mientras me sonreía…. Una sonrisa muy bonita a decir verdad…

-… a si de acuerdo jeje…. –deje tontamente mientras me pasaba la mano por la cabeza…

-muy bien entonces, creo que es hora de irme, que tenga un lindo día señorita Tsukino- dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado para seguir su camino…

-oye!, -la detuve, y ella se giró para verme – amm… has dicho que estabas buscando un lugar para comer cierto, yo conozco uno muy cerca de ahí y si no te molesta quizá podamos desayunar juntas –dije expectante, por qué será?. Ella me miraba fijamente, la verdad es que parecía estarlo pensando….

-de acuerdo, me encantaría conocer ese lugar y acompañarla mientras desayuna señorita Tsukino –dijo regalándome otra vez aquella pequeña sonrisa…

-bien, pero por favor llámame Serena vale? –dije esta vez sonriendo yo…

-entiendo, dijo afirmando también con la cabeza, por cierto aun no me he presentado, yo soy Apolline Aya, pero también puedes simplemente Aya

Quizá estuviera loca pero había algo en ella, que en verdad me inquietaba, ella me siguió sin decir nada y yo tampoco dije nada es decir de que podría hablarle, yo caminaba delante de ella y aun así podía ver que por donde ella pasara llamaba la atención llevaba puesto un vestido color verde oscuro, de mangas largas y de doble falda, era precioso, una media negras y botines negros complementando su atuendo, además si le sumas el hermoso cabello castaño que se encontraba suelto cuyas puntas se encontraban onduladas y las cuales le llegaban hasta un poco más de debajo de donde terminaba su espalda, definitivamente quien no llamaría la atención así…

Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, era increíble que aun sin prestar demasiada atención hubiera podido llegar, jeje quizá debiera frecuentar otro lugar de en cuando, aunque si le dijera eso a Andrew, se enojaría con migo…. Cuando sentí que ella también se paraba a mi lado y miraba la entrada un poco desconcertada, me gire para verla y sonreírle mientras las puertas se abrían delante de nosotros

-bienvenida al Crown! –le dije mientras entraba al lugar….

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

No sé qué había pasado por mi cabeza al haber accedido, pero por alguna razón sabía que con ella estaría bien, jamás había hecho algo como esto… ella iba caminando delante de mí, de vez en cuando volteando a verme, creo que asegurándose que la siguiera, ella se veía tan segura de sí misma y eso provocaba que las personas voltearan a verla, sobre todo atrapaba las miradas de los varones, y bueno, en realidad se veía tan bien, vestía una minifalda blanca con la orilla roja, una blusa negra y encima una chaqueta color turquesa metalizada, y unas botas negras de agujetas que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, y para completar aquel largo cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas con un chongo cada una…. Hacían resaltar su piel pálida y sus ojos azules….

La seguí, sin decir hasta que paro delante de un pequeño local, ella giro a verme y me sonrió, cuando las puertas de este se abrieron dio un paso delante…

-bienvenida al Crown!

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Han pasado ya muchos siglos desde la última vez que pude ver los rayos del sol, las cosas han cambiado mucho en este tiempo en que estuve encerrado, sin embargo aún puedo sentirla, ella está cerca, jujuju… pronto te veré de nuevo mi querida princesa, pronto vas a volver a ser mía, y esta vez no habrá nadie que me lo impida….. juju…

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

* * *

Ok por si acaso de que no me haya explicado, les dejo los link de las imágenes de la ropa que use para cada una de ellas vale? SOLO TIENE QUE BORRAR LOS ESPACIOS. Espero les guste…

Vestuario AYA

"http"":""/""i01"".""i"".""aliimg"".""com""/""photo""/""v4""/""549535677""/""women""_""clothing""_""brands""_""of""_""2012""_""suits""_""garments"".""jpg"

Vestuario SERENA

"http"":""/""/""moetron"".""com""/""uploads""/""20120810""_""diva""17""_""resize"".""jpg"


	5. CAPITULO CUARTO

BUENO ANTES QUE NADA LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA PORNO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ENTRE SEMANA PERO TUVE MUCHA TAREA... PERO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

QUIERO AGRADECER Y DEDICAR ESTE CAP A **yssareyes48, princessqueen y a serenalucy,** POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ

RECUERDEN QUE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE SINO ES DE NAOKO T.

ENJOY!

* * *

SAILOR MOON SOLARÍA

 **Personajes Principales:**

 **Chiba Darién:** 22 años, quinto año de universitario, Universidad de Tokio, facultad de medicina.

 **Tsukino Serena (30/06):** 17 años, tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban.

 **Apolline Aya:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Instituto Azabu De Tecnología.

 **Kuo Seiya:** 18 años primer año de universitario, universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Ciencias, Carrera de Ciencias Planetarias. (No aparecerá desde el primer capítulo)

 **Sailor Senshis**

 **Mizuno Amy (10/09):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban

 **Hino Rei (17/04):** 18 años tercer años de preparatoria, Private Girls T.A

 **Kino Lita (05/12):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Aino Mina(22/10):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Tenou Haruka:** 19 años, prestigiosa pianista y piloto de fórmula uno

 **Kaio Michiru:** 19 años, prestigiosa violinista, y maestra de artes en Escuela Mugen, sección primaria.

 **Meio Setsuna:** 22 años, último año en la universidad de Tokio, facultad de ciencias, sección de química biológica

 **Tomoe Hotaru:** 15 años, tercer grado de secundaria, instituto Mugen

 **Sailor Star Light**

 **Kuo Yaten:** 18 años primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Arte , Diseño y Manualidades, sección Estudios de Arte

 **Kuo Taiki** : 18 años ´primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Estudios sociales y Culturales, sección Lengua y Culturas.

 **Personajes secundarios:**

 **Furuhata Andrew:** 22 años, Universitario, universidad de Tokio, Mejor amigo de Darién, dueño de Crown center

 **Vega Jude:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, instituto de Londres.

 **Blade Nathan:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, Instituto Londres.

* * *

 **CAPITULO CUARTO  
**

" **JUNIO 30, ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

 **PARTE 2** **"**

Normalmente yo no era un chico social, de hecho y para describirme solo utilizaban la palabra solitario, sin embrago desde que Aya se había marchado a Japón, todos en el instituto decían que me había vuelto más arisco que un gato con rabia…. A veces no entendía la lógica de sus palabras; todo era tremendamente pacífico y aburrido, ni siquiera el pasar el tiempo con Jude tranquilizaba mi cabeza que estaba hecha un revoltijo, aunque tampoco ayudaba que Jude estuviera igual o peor que yo….

Jude siempre había sido popular por sus buenas notas y ser muy bueno en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la tecnología, muy por el contrario de mí, que lo mío siempre fueron los deportes, sin embargo su mundo social solo se limitaba a dos personas sin contar a su familia y a su perro…. Aya y yo; pero desde sus partida digamos que sus fans ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse, era algo así como ver una aura oscura a su alrededor. Pongámoslo de esta manera…..las miradas mataran toda la escuela incluidos profesores ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra!

Había pasado por fin varias semanas, pronto, si los cálculos de Jude no fallaban, iniciarían semestre, cada noche recibíamos un mensaje de parte suya comentando lo mal que se lo estaba pasando y cosas así, si la muy ni siquiera había salido de su alcoba desde que había llegado a su destino…. Esa niñata era muy terca cuando se lo proponía! La verdad es que cuando leíamos sus mensajes ambos nos poníamos de buen humor… aunque eso solo fuera por unos instantes era una tranquilidad saber que se encontraba bien y que estaba esforzándose…. Quizá muy pronto podamos ir a visitarla… ambos, Jude y yo deseamos verla….

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

El día de hoy había estado tranquilo, así que suponía que hoy podría cerrar temprano e ir a la casa de Serena, las chicas me habían invitado a la fiesta que celebrarían en honor a su mayoría de edad, era increíble pensar que aquella chiquilla de 14 años que conocía por fin era mayor de edad, y por si fuera poco una hermosa joven que robaba las miradas de todos aquellos caballeros que la veían, jajá lo problemático que debía ser para Darién…

Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo locamente enamorado que estaba de ella, cuando en cierta ocasión coincidimos los tres, y ver el cómo Darién molestaba a una chiquilla de 14 fue un tremendo shock, normalmente y desde que conocía a Darién, él siempre fue muy cortes y distante con las chicas, así que verlo molestando a una y menor que él fue todo un espectáculo; pero lo que más me impacto fue que el mismo no se daba cuenta la manera en que la veía cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que el gustaba de ella, pero mi amigo era demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta… al final no fue una sorpresa para mí cuando me dijeron que habían comenzado a salir ni mucho menos cuando los dos peleaban por cualquier cosa y mi amigo entre decaído y terco buscaba la manera de reconciliarse con ella. También me tocó ver la manera en que él iba cambiando lentamente, y eso me puso muy feliz porque definitivamente Serena era la persona indicada para él, por lo que me dio mucha tristeza cuando el había tomado la decisión de irme a estudiar a los estado unidos, sobre todo por serena quien parecía una alma en pena cada vez que venía aquí….

Por eso el saber que ellos habían podido superar todo aquellos obstáculos me hacia inmensamente feliz y con esperanzas de poder encontrar a alguien así para mi….

Oí las puertas abrirse así que dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, y hablando del diablo….. Ahí se encontraba la ya no tan pequeña serena quien muy sonriente se acercó hacia la barra donde me encontraba yo, me saludo y moviéndose a un lado me presento a una chica de lo más linda

-Su nombre es Aya, la acabo de conocer, estaba buscando un lugar para almorzar así que le he recomendado el Crown, más te vale que no me quedes mal de acuerdo?- y volteándose hacia ella le dijo- muy bien vayamos a sentarnos hay una mesa con una buena vista, enseguida vendrá el a tomar nuestras ordenes, cierto Andrew?- me pregunto y yo solo atine asentir con la cabeza… mientras veían como aquella chica era casi arrastrada por la de coletas….. Cuando se perdieron de mi vista, dirigí mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho, no sé qué fue lo paso exactamente pero por alguna razón podía sentir mi corazón latir muy rápido….

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Esta sensación, otra vez había sentido esta emoción en mi pecho, la única vez en que había sentido algo igual fue cuando conocí a Jude y a Nathan… pero hoy al entrar a este lugar y ver a aquel chico rubio, algo dentro de mi pecho salto… aun podía sentirlo latir fuertemente. Esta chica quien estaba sentada en frete mío, continuaba hablando de no sé qué tema, la verdad es que me había quedado perdida en mis propios pensamientos desde que viera a aquel joven…. Sin embargo ella no pareció notarlo ya que hablaba muy alegremente, minutos después en lo que trate de captar el tema principal de la conversación apareció el mismo joven entregándonos la carta del lugar, la chica frente mío ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo y le dijo a aquel chico, que si bien pude escuchar se llamaba Andrew, que le trajera lo de siempre, yo simplemente me quede observándolo detalladamente, cuando el volteo a verme y percibiendo mi mirada fija en el no dijo nada simplemente también se dedicó a observarme…. No sé cuánto tiempo hubo pasado, si fueron minutos o solo unos cuantos segundos pero fue gracias a la intervención de Serena que ambos nos dimos cuenta que nos había quedado observando fijamente haciendo que él se sonrojara y que yo apartara mi vista bruscamente y la ocultara en el menú que ni siquiera había abierto así que solo pedí lo primero que encontré para que el pudiera marcharse.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que aquel chico se fuera, Aun tenía la mirada gacha cuando el silencio producto de mi vergüenza fue roto por Serena…

-mmmmm es la primera vez que soy testigo de una intensa batalla de miradas, ninguno pestañeo –me dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en una de sus palmas y me miraba fijamente haciende sentir nerviosa…

-no… no se dé.. De que estas hablando – desde cuando tartamudeo!?

\- su nombre es Andrew Furuhata, es estudiante de la universidad de Tokio, y mejor a migo de mi novio, -me dijo mientras jugaba con uno de los popotes que se encontraban en la mesa – tiene 22 años, estudia administración de empresa, y está actualmente soltero… -decía como si nada

-em… eso es bueno supongo, pero, emmm… porque me estás diciendo todo esto?

-eh?, bueno creí que eso era obvio – me dijo mientras nuevamente me miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro….

-no te entiendo

-oh vamos! Te has quedado mirándolo fijamente! Y no te culpo, es decir, es una buena persona y muy guapo cierto? – me pregunto con una extraña mirada en su rostro –

\- n..no…

-oh no te preocupes, además como ya te he dicho es soltero, harán tres años dentro de poco, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga admiradoras, de hecho tiene un montón, estoy casi segura que la mayoría de las chicas que visitan este lugar están aquí por él y no por la comida, así que tendrás que esforzarte, Andrew no es alguien fácil de casar eh!

-es…espera, no es lo que te imaginas, además apenas lo conozco y eso pero no es

-oh! Entonces me dirás que no es guapo? –dijo nuevamente moviendo sugerente una de sus cejas

-no! … eh bueno no estoy diciendo que sea feo o algo así… es decir, es guapo, de hecho es un joven muy atractivo, puede ser que me haya gustado físicamente…

-vaya has oído Andrew! Ella también piensa que eres atractivo jeje –que! Dios que sea mentira, y volteando ligeramente mi cabeza pude verlo totalmente sonrojado, desde cuando estaba!

-eh… lo siento no quería escuchar es solo que cuando llegue estaban hablando y no supe como interrumpirlas, pero bueno, aquí les dejo sus órdenes, yo me retiro que tengan buen provecho - dejando nuestros platos respectivamente, y dirigiéndome una fugaz mirada se alejó…

Yo solo cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos…. Cubriendo el seguramente color granate que de seguro debía tener todo mi rostro… si hasta lo sentía arder de la vergüenza….. DIOS MÍO QUE PENA!

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

No me había sentido de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo, no me gustaba la sensación de estar avergonzado, rayos…. Debía refrescarme la cara, así que dirigí hacia el baño para mojarme el rostro, estaba ya más tranquilo, cuando al mirarme en el espejo que había frente mío….

-así que guapo eh?- dije inconscientemente, lo que me hizo recordar sus palabras… "no! … eh bueno no estoy diciendo que sea feo o algo así… es decir, es guapo, de hecho es un joven muy atractivo, puede ser que me haya gustado físicamente…" y ahí estaba, nueva mente sonrojado, si hasta mis orejas estaba más que rojas…!

Rayos, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí!

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Por fin había regresado a mi casa después de una agotadora vista a las tiendas departamentales, después de disfrutar inmensamente de un merecido almuerzo, Aya se había ofrecido a ayudarme a elegir un vestido para mi fiesta, le había comentado –después de que había recuperado del todo de la pena –que hoy por fin cumplía la mayoría de edad y que estaba buscando una vestido increíble que reflejara la inmensa felicidad que sentía, incluso la había invitado pero ella muy cortésmente había rechazado mi invitación diciendo que debía volver a casa y que estaba cansada… si bueno quizá me haya pasado con lo del Crown…

Así que ambas recorrimos tienda en tienda hasta que por fin encontramos lo que tanto buscábamos… me lo había medido y pidiendo la opinión de mi nueva amiga, obteniendo su consentimiento compre el vestido.

Ahora estaba de frente al espejo de mi recamara, detallando un el poco maquillaje que llevaría, quería estar perfecta, sobre todo porque las chicas, Darién y mis padre se habían esforzado por realizar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños… además de que mi amado me había dicho que hoy me daría una enorme sorpresa y yo sinceramente esperaba sorprenderlo con el vestido que había escogido.

Por fin, ya todo estaba hecho tan solo distaba esperar que todos mi amigos llegaran y así comenzar la fiesta.

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****

Ya era de noche, y la fiesta de mi princesa ya debía haber comenzado, iba tarde ya que tuve que pasar a cierto lugar por el presente que le daría por su mayoría de edad eso y que Andrew quien había quedado de llegar con migo aún no estaba listo….

Cuando llegamos, deje el auto donde pude, me acerque a la puerta para tocar el timbre, pensé que sería la madre de Serena quien me abriría, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando quien me abrió y con cara de pocos amigos fue su padre…. Aun no aceptaba del todo mi relación con su hija jeje…

-que son estas horas de llegar? Que acaso cree que esto en un hotel…

Anda déjalo ya querido, no ves que tu hija ha estado esperando por el?- decía detrás de el mi salvadora, la señora Ikuko

-pero es que… -decía con tremendos lagrimones de cocodrilo Kenji Tsukino

-anda quítate y déjalos pasar- decía mientras lo hacía a un lado y nosotros entrabamos a la casa

-pero ma! No ves que ese señor es demasiado viejo para mi pequeñita, no tiene muy buenas intenciones! –escuche que decía mi futuro suegro, y también escuchaba la risa de Andrew ante semejante escena

-vaya se ve que tendrás serios problemas amigo jajaja –se burlaba Andrew

\- sí, ahora sé de donde saco serena…. –y ya no pude seguir…. Ahí frente a mi estaba una diosa… mi princesa…. Su cabello estaba amarrado en sus singulares coletas con odangos, u rostro normalmente sin maquillaje, ahora lucía un discreto pero sensual tono carmín en sus labios, fui bajando mi mirada un poco más, su cuello con hermoso collar en forma de luna con un conejo en medio, su cuerpo está cubierto por un hermoso vestido blando, cuya falda y escote estaban decoradas por tonos negros y azules, pequeños destellos de plata lo hacían ver como si en aquella tela hubiera sido impregnada una noche estrellada…. El vestido dejaba ver las largas que eran sus piernas y los sugerentes que podían ser sus pechos con el escote adecuado…. Era una imagen muy sensual, sin embargo en mi cabeza una imagen muy distinta apareció…. Una donde mi princesa solo vestía aquel hermoso collar y mientras descansaba entre suaves sabanas de seda…..

Ugh!- gemí cuando sentí a serena aferrarse a mí en un abrazo que hizo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran lo más posible…. Acto seguido mi princesa se separó un poco y fijo su vista en mi rostro…

-Darién? Estas….? – y ahí estaba señores, la mayor vergüenza de mi vida…. Me había excitado con la pequeña imagen que mi cabeza había creado, dejándome en medio de la sala, rodeados de mis amigos y con serena cubriendo con su cuerpo mí no tan pequeña erección….

Desde cuando soy un pervertido?!

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****


	6. CAPITULO QUINTO

HO..HOLA! JEJE LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO CORRESPONDIENTE, ESPERO LES GUTE A MI ME GUSTO JEJE, EN FIN QUIZA YA NO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR ENTRE SEMANA PERO SIN FALTA LOS FINES DE SEMANA TENDRAN SU CAPITULO DE ACUERDO?

ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y SINO TAMBIEN PUEDE DEJAR COMENTARIOS, TODO SE RECIBEN PARA PODER MEJORAR! BUENO SIN MAS LE DEJO EL CAPITULO AUNQUE ES MUY CHIQUITO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

RECUERDEN QUE SAILOR NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE NAOKO T.

* * *

SAILOR MOON SOLARÍA

 **Personajes Principales:**

 **Chiba Darién:** 22 años, quinto año de universitario, Universidad de Tokio, facultad de medicina.

 **Tsukino Serena (30/06):** 17 años, tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban.

 **Apolline Aya:** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Instituto Azabu De Tecnología.

 **Kuo Seiya:** 18 años primer año de universitario, universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Ciencias, Carrera de Ciencias Planetarias. (No aparecerá desde el primer capítulo)

 **Sailor Senshis**

 **Mizuno Amy (10/09):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, preparatoria Juuban

 **Hino Rei (17/04):** 18 años tercer años de preparatoria, Private Girls T.A

 **Kino Lita (05/12):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Aino Mina(22/10):** 17 años tercer año de preparatoria, Preparatoria Juuban

 **Tenou Haruka:** 19 años, prestigiosa pianista y piloto de fórmula uno

 **Kaio Michiru:** 19 años, prestigiosa violinista, y maestra de artes en Escuela Mugen, sección primaria.

 **Meio Setsuna:** 22 años, último año en la universidad de Tokio, facultad de ciencias, sección de química biológica

 **Tomoe Hotaru:** 15 años, tercer grado de secundaria, instituto Mugen

 **Sailor Star Light**

 **Kuo Yaten:** 18 años primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Arte , Diseño y Manualidades, sección Estudios de Arte

 **Kuo Taiki** : 18 años ´primer año de Universidad, Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Estudios sociales y Culturales, sección Lengua y Culturas.

 **Personajes secundarios:**

 **Furuhata Andrew:** 22 años, Universitario, universidad de Tokio, Mejor amigo de Darién, dueño de Crown center

 **Vega Jude:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, instituto de Londres.

 **Blade Nathan:** 20 años, amigo de la infancia de Aya, Instituto Londres.

* * *

 **CAPITULO QUINTO**

" **ANILLO DE COMPROMISO"**

Por fin habían comenzado las clases, llevaba ya tres días asistiendo a la universidad, de hecho al principio fue algo solitario y de hecho estaba muerta de los nervios, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba a la escuela sin la compañía de las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo esta sensación de inseguridad me agradaba mucho ya que serviría para probarme a mí misma….

Además tenía la ventaja que saliendo de la universidad, Darién siempre estaba esperándome y eso me animaba, él siempre se preocupaba de mí y eso me gustaba, aunque pensándolo un poco mejor siempre que lo encontraba en la entrada de la escuela no se le veía de buen humor y bueno yo tampoco lo estaba al verlo rodeado de todas aquellas mujerzuelas que le rodeaban…

Pero poniendo eso de lado, yo aún me encontraba rebosante de felicidad… y quien no lo estaría recibiendo un regalo como el que yo recibí de mi amado príncipe.

 **FLASH BACK**

Ya era de noche, y la fiesta ya había comenzado desde hace un rato, sin embargo Darién aun no había llegado, aunque tampoco era que me preocupara mucho, él nunca me fallaría y su retraso quizá se debiera a que pasaría por Andrew para llegar juntos y así evitar que mi padre lo matara… literalmente

Quizá pasaron como 15 minutos antes de las 9, cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, y vi a mi padre dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla, sinceramente esperaba que fuera mi madre quien abriría, sobre todo si quería evitar una masacre en la entrada jejeje….

Vi de lejos a mi padre hablar con alguien la puerta y a mi madre intercediendo por el, si ya había llegado Darién y compañía, vi a mi padre quejarse de lo que yo supongo era el viejo novio de su bebita y a mi madre intercediendo por el jaja algo común en estos años...

-vaya se ve que tendrás serios problemas amigo jajaja –escuche como Andrew se burlaba de mi novio, así que para evitarle más sufrimiento me acerque a el…

\- sí, ahora sé de donde saco serena…. –dijo Darién pero ya no continuo, sino que al verme simplemente se quedó viéndome fijamente…. Al principio creí que a Darién no le habría gustado mi vestido o que quizás le pareciera fea pero cuando me fije en su mirada… Ahí solamente vi una mirada llena de deseo que hizo sonrojarme pero que también hizo que en mi creciera el calor en mi cuerpo y mi mente…. Y es que el venia arreglado formalmente que se veía tan guapo… me sonroje, definitivamente ya no era una niñita inocente y para ocultar mí sonrojo no hice más que lanzarme a abrazarlo

Ugh!- lo escuche gemir cuando sentí me aferre a él en un abrazo que hizo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran lo más posible…. Acto que hizo que bueno pudiera sentir algo duro chocando contra mi vientre… quizá solo fuera mi imaginación cierto…. Así que me separe y lo mire…

-Darién? Estas….? – y ahí frente a mi estaba Darién Chiba sonrojado, cual jitomate…. Estábamos en serios problemas….. Y no lo digo por las chicas o mi madre sino por mi padre, ya que si notara el para nada pequeño problema que se cargaba mi novio entre las piernas, bueno definitivamente Rini no nacería…

Así que me quede así por un rato, pensando al igual –estaba segura- que Darién buscando una solución, solución que fue dada por Andrew….

-hey amigo!, ya se bueno ya todos sabemos cuánto se quieren – un chillido por parte de mi padre –pero creo que lo mejor será que de una vez le des su regalo de cumpleaños a Serena, es decir yo también quiero felicitarla así que tú decides o la sueltas o le entregas su regalo….

Creo que eso hizo reaccionar a mi novio ya que rápidamente metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos se separó de mí, y tomándome de la mano izquierda se arrodillo – lo que provoco una confusión e mí, unos cuentos gritillos de emoción por parte de mis amigas y estoy casi segura de mi madre y de mi padre? – y sacando su mano y ofreciéndome una hermosa cajita de terciopelo rojo… había visto este tipo de escena en muchas ocasiones en la películas románticas que tanto nos gustaba ver mi madre y a mí, donde al abrir la caja el destino de la protagonista se llenaba de felicidad…

-Serena Tsukino, desde que tenías 14 años que te conozco, y juntos hemos pasado muchas cosas, si bien al principio ni tu ni yo nos soportábamos ambos descubrimos un lazo más fuerte que el pasado, un lazo que nos ha mantenido unidos y que sabemos que dará frutos en un futuro, se también que no he sido el mejor de los…. –callo, y miro de reojo a mi padre, estaba nervioso, pero inhalando profundamente prosiguió- no he sido el mejor de los novios, que soy una persona seria y un poco apática, pero solo tú y nadie más sabe mi pasado y la razón por la cual soy, no era así ya que con tu calidez y eterna sonrisa me has cambiado, Serena Tsukino has hecho de mí un mejor hombre y yo ahora puedo asegurar que tengo la suerte de tenerte a mi lado, ahora entiendo que la vida me ha pagado con Tigo todo lo que he sufrido y que debo estar agradecido por ello, tu eres mi luna, aquella que ilumina mis días y que deseo que también, ilumine el resto de mi vida, es por eso que hoy, cuando cumples la mayoría de edad y con el riesgo de que tu padre me mate, que te pido, te suplico que –dijo mientras lentamente abría la pequeña cajita para mostrarme su contenido un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón y al centro pequeño pero visible el símbolo de la luna…- por favor aceptes compartir tu vida con migo por el resto de tus días…..

Todos en la sala o habíamos quedado en silencio, incluso mi padre ni siquiera se había movido, yo por mi cuenta realmente estaba impactada, es decir ese de ahí, arrodillado y arriesgando su vida era Darién, aquel frio hombre que conocí cuando tenía 14 y que constantemente me llamaba cabeza de chorlito…. Mi mirada viajaba de aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso a los ojos de mi amado quien estaba expectante ante mi respuesta y mis reacciones…. Luego mire mi mano izquierda, donde llevaba el anillo que me había entregado aquella vez en el aeropuerto… siempre había pensado que ese anillo significaba un compromiso y la promesa de estar siempre juntos y que ahora me saliera con esto…. Dios…. Lleve mi mano a mi boca no pudiendo aguantar más, y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, era feliz, inmensamente feliz, también me arrodille y lo abrase nuevamente, si, si, si, salían de mis labios una y otra vez…. Era un estúpido si pensaba que lo iba a rechazar….

Gritos de alegría inundaron mi sala, mis amigos también estaban felices, incluso había visto a Sammy sonreír por mí, así que tomando mi mano Darién deposito el anillo en mi dedo anular sellando así la promesa de matrimonio….

-cariño? Estas bien?- escuche de pronto, y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el origen, era mi madre quien precia preocupada por mi padre quien no se movía ni mucho menos emitía sonido alguno, parecía una estatua…. Con cuidado fui levantada por Darién, quien después se acercó a mi padre… o al menos trato ya que sin previo aviso le propino a mi príncipe un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo

-Darién!- grite corriendo a socorrerlo, mi padre le había pegado en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar… -papa! Por qué has hecho…. –pero ya no pude decir nada… mi padre estaba mirando fijamente a Darién quien le sostenía la mirada sin dudar, mi madre a su lado lo sostenía, Sammy y Andrew también estaban alertas, pero mi padre no volvió a moverse…. Solamente miraba a Darién pasando de mí completamente, no sé cuánto tiempo fue pero después de unos instantes toda tensión se evaporo al escuchar a mi padre hablar…

-siempre supe, desde el primer instante que te vi, que tratarías de quitarme lo más valioso de mi vida, aquello que he protegido con uñas y dientes de todo aquello que le quisiera hacer daño y me la quisiera arrebatar, siempre trate de hacerle ver a Serena que no le convenías y que eras demasiado mayor para ella, y lo confirme cuando hace tiempo atrás le rompiste el corazón, pero… pero también me di cuenta que en aquella ocasión tú también tenías roto l corazón y que te habías vuelto una simple marioneta, fue entontes que comprendí había una fuerte razón para tener que alejarte de la persona que más amabas… - la voz de mi padre que al principio sonaba dura y reprobatoria ahora se oía con un toque de emoción y tristeza –rece por que aquella vez que te fuiste al extranjero a estudiar le sirviera a ella para olvidarte pero eso no sucedió, un padre jamás desea entregar su más grande tesoro, desea guardarlo en un cofre de cristal para evitar que sufra y lo había logrado hasta que tu apareciste, reventando su burbuja llenándola de diversas emociones que con migo jamás descubrió, el dolor, la felicidad pero sobre todo el amor, sé que eres un buen hombre Darién, que procura mi hija y que sobre todo la ama, apostaría incluso sin miedo a equivocarme, a que estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por ello, por eso es que ahora y sinceramente, puedo aceptarte y entregártela – dio esto, le tendió su mano y le ayudo a levantarse – hazla feliz Darién, tan feliz que no me haga arrepentirme.

-lo hare señor, -dijo el Firmemente, como aquella ocasión en que prometió cuidar de Rini- la hare la mujer más feliz del planeta, es una promesa

-Lo se muchacho, ahora lo sé, Serena –me dijo a mi quien aún estaba hincada, ayudándome a levantarme y colocando mi mano encima de la de Darién –has elegido bien mi niña, estoy seguro que…. Que… serás…. –de los ojos de mi padre empezaron a salir lagrimas contagiando a mi madre y a mí – serás… Feliz….

-Cariño –dijo mi madre abrazando a mi papa –lo has hecho bien…

-Mama! Mi bebe! Mi bebe se va a casar…. buuua!

 **FLASH BACK END**

Las lágrimas siguieron aflorando en mi padre mientras mi madre lo consolaba y yo era consolada por mi ahora prometido, cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado la fiesta continuo, y mi padre ahora abarcaba la completa atención de Darién, relatando sus grandes hazañas y estoy segura una que otra historia vergonzosa de mi infancia, pero era feliz, por fin mi padre había aceptado a mi novio… bueno, aunque eso no significaba que las amenazas acabarían, ya que aún pude escuchar la amenaza de que la boda se celebraría después de que ambos acabáramos la carrera y el tuviera algo que ofrecerme, también que no se atreviera a tocarme un solo cabello y ese tipos de cosas… a lo lejos hablando con Andrew también pude escuchar a Sammy alegrarse se ser un hombre y no una chica y blah blah blah….

-hey! Que ya es tarde y seguramente él debe estarte esperando, deberías apurarte y dejar de estar soñando despierta – me hablo Aya, quien se encontraba sentada a un lado mío mientras seguramente terminaba algún trabajo de su carrera

-SIP! Ya me voy –le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me levantaba para irme –aun te quedaras?

-sí, tengo clases por la tarde, y debo terminar este trabajo lo más rápido posible, así que es mejor que te marches y me dejes terminar –me dijo sin despegar si vista del ordenador, fue una gran sorpresa el encontrarme y saber que Aya seria compañera mía en algunas materias, pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba ya que no estaba completamente sola.

-bien, bien ya me voy, nos vemos mañana - salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada donde aún a lo lejos pude distinguir a mi amado, quien al verme paso entre las chicas que lo rodeaban y me abrazo besándome con cariño frente a todos

-te extrañe princesa, -dijo cuándo nos separamos – como te ha ido hoy?

Y mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo nos montamos a su moto y nos dirigimos a nuestro refugio donde, en muchas ocasiones nuestros cuerpos habían demostrado con acciones lo que expresábamos con palabras….

***** ***** SaILor MoOn SoLAriA ***** *****


End file.
